south_of_happy_doomfandomcom-20200214-history
When Francine Fails
You Never Give Me My Money is the thirty ninth episode and the final episode of Season 2 and the 59th episode of the series. Summary Plot Francine Smith invites the Hennessys over for a barbecue. Initially, the entire family attends, but Bridget declines because she doesn't like Francine's greasy barbecue. However, once she smells the food cooking, he quickly reconsiders. While they eat, Francine announces that she is opening a specialty store for Muffin-loving people, called The Muffination. For a long time, Bridget has shown a lot of resentment for Francine's material success while she is struggling to provide for his own family. When Bridget wins a game of wish bone, she sees it as a chance to reverse the fortune of the Francine. She first thinks of a bankrupt Francine, but then imagines the Muffination going out of business. Francine also considered Francine's death, but chose against it, thinking that would be going too far. In a side plot, after a lecture from Cate about exercise, Milton asks to take karate lessons. While taking him on his first day, Bridget gets her first look at Francine's new store. Business doesn't seem to be going very well, which pleases Bridget. On his first lesson, Milton finds that karate isn't what he thought it would be, having been given Shin Chan's Art of War to study before techniques, and takes to the arcade to play karate video games during his following lessons, merely pretending he is actually learning karate. Bridget checks up on Francine to make sure the Muffination is doing poorly. When Bridget is boasting about how Francine is losing her shirt, Kerry warns Bridget that such a bad attitude is poisonous. However, when Bridget is elsewhere she begins to witness Muffins lovers who would benefit from patronizing Francine's store, she does nothing to send them in that direction. Soon after, Francine begins to experience financial hardship as a result of her failing business venture. Rather than helping her, Bridget buys most of Francine's belongings at a garage sale at "fire sale" prices. Eventually, Francine loses her store and is forced to close, and has her renting repossessed. When Bridget sees Francine closing the Muffination with an "out of business" sign, it is exactly like her imagined wish, but it brings Bridget grief, not satisfaction at seeing Francine poor. On the school playground the next day, Oh Sung-jin antagonise Kerry by playing keep-away with her drawing art and beats her up, and she calls upon Milton to defend her with his martial arts skills. Predictably he gets pummelled, but at least Oh Sung-jin then return Kerry's Artbook. That night, Bridget returns Francine's possessions only to find Francine and Hayley living in their car after losing their renting. Francine is actually thankful for Bridget's words at the barbecue, as Francine believes that Bridget was genuinely trying to warn her against high-risk ventures such as starting a business. Stricken with guilt, Bridget decides to take it upon herself to save the Smiths. She tells her to open the Muffination the next day then makes several phone calls, informing all the Muffin Lovers in Bayside Valley about the store as well as calling in favours. The next day, Francine arrives to find the store full of people happily buying the merchandise - and on top of everything else, Emperor Hirohito buys the new drive car. This helps Francine make the money she needs to save her rent, and Bridget toasts Francine as "the richest muffin woman in town". Characters * Cate Hennessy * Bridget Hennessy * Francine Smith * Milton * Kerry Hennessy * Hayley Smith * Stewie Griffin * Oh Sung-jin * London Tipton * Kate Sanders * Bailey Pickett * David Gordon * Shin Chan * Toru Kazama * Bo Suzuki * Nene Sakurada * Emperor Hirohito * Kyle * Ethan Craft * Emma Tutweiller * Tom Wang * Tim Pak * Fredrick Ho Songs * Put on a Happy Face Trivia * This is the final episode of Season 2 ** There is an extra episode after this, a special movie The Ring Virus Category:Episodes Category:Season 2 Category:Episodes focusing on Bridget Category:Episodes focusing on Francine